


Girl Scout

by Digthatgirl



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Total Drama weight gain story. Feeder Courtney, Feedee Duncan. Originally posted on DeviantArt on 01/10/13.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 4





	Girl Scout

It had been a week since they'd broken up. Gwen couldn't be with someone who was actually into that stuff. Sure there were warning signs but she didn't think Duncan actually liked weight gain. So they'd split. Duncan was laid back in bed watching TV, a couple of pizza boxes resting on his newly formed gut. His hand would occasionally reach down and rub his large exposed belly when it wasn't reaching for more food.

Duncan sighed, why couldn't he find someone that actually respected his fetish? It wasn't that bad was it? He thought about his fellow contestants. Alejandro was said to like this stuff, but that was just a rumour. Geoff used to help with eating contests, but they were just weird party dares. Courtney used to bake for him all the time. He thought that she should give up trying to be a lawyer and become a cook instead. That was one of the reasons he kept breaking up with her. He ate a bit too much and no one knew about his fetish then and he wasn't about to have them find out.

Now however Gwen had told them everything. Since they'd split he hadn't left his room and he didn't plan on leaving for a while. The only human contact he had was his mom or older brother Caleb coming up and bringing him food. It was weird; his mom didn't actually mind his fetish as long as he didn't take advantage of her being the household cook. Caleb thought it was weird but what did he know; he watched Japanese tentacle porn on his laptop when he was supposed to be working.

His mind wandered back to Courtney and her amazing cooking skills. When they moved in together she'd cook all his meals; a big cooked breakfast with sausage, bacon, eggs and all the other fixings, mac and cheese for lunch, a plate of roast turkey or pork on Sunday evenings. But her desserts, they were something else. Chocolate cheesecake, custard and treacle pudding, homemade ice cream. Oh, and her cookies. He loved cookie Saturday. She'd cook up a batch of his favourite treat in the whole world, she'd even let him eat the left over cookie dough. It was around about that time he'd had to buy what was known as his cookie pants. They were large and stretchy and he wore them whenever Courtney was baking, which at that time was pretty much every day.

He was in them now that all his other pants didn't fit. He smiled and rubbed his globular dome, laughing a little when he saw it was hanging over the edge of his waistband. 'Looks like I'm gonna need bigger cookie pants!' His smile widened when he let his hands roam around his waist. It certainly had grown in the past week. Duncan couldn't wait until it got even bigger.

As Duncan began stroking his large rump he heard a knock at the door. He quickly sat up as if he'd been caught masturbating. His cheeks reddened and he called out, "Come in." He expected his mom or brother to come in with dessert. Instead Courtney walked into his bedroom dressed in a very revealing Girl Scout outfit, carrying a knapsack containing a few large boxes of cookies. His jaw dropped open, making her giggle. "Courtney!? What are you doing here?" He was deeply confused. Had Gwen put her up to this?

Courtney continued to grin. "A little birdy told me you like weight gain." Duncan's face flushed even more. Here it comes..."I thought maybe you'd want a feeder to help you. Specifically one that likes big boys." Duncan gulped as Courtney sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to rub his stomach. "Wow, that’s certainly impressive. You wanna get any bigger?" Duncan could only nod silently as the truth struck him. He finally realised why Courtney would cook him so much food. And now she knew he liked weight gain...

Duncan planted a soft kiss on her lips. Just as amazing as their first. The sparks felt stronger than ever. He took a chance and wrapped his thick arms around her and deepened the kiss. He felt her return it and soon it became even more passionate, their tongues exploring the others mouth. Was that mint he tasted?

He opened his eyes to an ecstatic Courtney. "Someone's been doing plenty of eating. The way you were devouring me I'd of thought you spent the week starving yourself." Duncan's whole face, covered in sweat, turned beetroot red. "It'll definitely seem like it when you're through being fed by me." With that she got up off the bed and reached for the satchel. She walked back over and stood in front of him taunting him with one of the cookie boxes. "Dunky want?" A massive gurgle erupted from Duncan's tummy, causing his fat to ripple. Courtney tittered, "Get ready for the greatest night of your life."

She straddled her chubby lover, leaning forward over his potbelly to feed him one of the cookies. He moaned in appreciation and she giggled happily. She reached back into the box and retrieved another two cookies, popping both in his mouth at the same time. Duncan used his tongue to tickle the tips of her fingers as they entered his maw. She playfully slapped his arm in mock anger and a little bit of his flab shook. She continued to feed him the cookies she'd brought and whilst he was munching away she'd stroke his fat lovingly, letting her hands roam around his newly expanded body.

A large belch distracted Courtney from her exploration. Duncan was laid back, his gut puffed out in front of him. He'd finished the entire box and was waiting for Courtney to open the next. Quick as a flash she reached down and tore open the flaps before stuffing a few cookies into Duncan's open mouth. He groaned in delight as he devoured the treats and Courtney brought him more.

This cycle went on for 10 minutes. Courtney would feed Duncan and massage him and when he'd finish the box she'd open the next. Eventually after his 15th box she knelt down to find no more. When she came up empty handed Duncan's belly let out a pitiful moan to match his unhappy expression. Knowing he was now out of food Duncan pulled Courtney closer so she was resting on top of his fat stomach. She used her hands to make little circular motions on his skin making him sigh blissfully. He may have been out of food but he wasn't out of fat.

After a few minutes if rubbing his body Courtney realised his tummy had almost outgrown his cookie pants. The basketball sized bump was hanging over the waistband stretching it to its limit. Hands circling his waist she pulled his pants down to find there was something else growing. "I see you're enjoying yourself Dunky." Duncan blushed and attempted to hide his hardened member underneath his belly now that his pants had been discarded. Courtney swiftly stopped him and bent down to take it in her hands. She began to stroke the increasingly large dick and gave it fleeting kisses and licks, making Duncan begin to cum.

The two shared a look and began to make out, letting their tongues loose in each other’s mouths. Duncan began to kiss Courtney's hot, curvy body, starting at her ankles making his way up her leg to her vagina. He then pulled down her miniskirt and began to French kiss her insides. When he was sure Courtney was thoroughly pleased he retracted his tongue and inserted his penis making Courtney groan in delight. Their hips rocked back and forth, his penis thrusting in and out of her opening. His hands wandered over to her butt and began caressing the large chocolate coloured cheeks. She in turn flipped him over so she was on top and began to rub and slap his large blob of a belly. He used his teeth to remove the sash covering her breasts and began to suck on her hardened nipples. Courtney sighed with happiness. But she still had to assert her bedroom dominance. She began to suck on his neck, finding a spot just under his double chin to lick. Duncan fell back from the neck tickling, his whole body quivering.

After seeing Courtney grin he flipped her over again, his huge mound of flab hitting her back. As she knelt down on the bed and carried his hefty weight, he proceeded to fuck her from behind. With each thrust of his pelvis his stomach slapped her lower back causing Courtney to groan in ecstasy. He continued to thrust harder and harder, his belly fat beginning to leave a red mark on her skin. Courtney's moans began to grow in volume and she screamed in pleasure as she came, Duncan climaxing at the same time. She completely forgot to hold up his weight and dropped down from exhaustion, Duncan's giant form squishing her. He attempted to move but she reached up and held him back, preferring to be squashed under his magnificent body. Eventually her face turned a little purple from lack of oxygen; Duncan took this as the sign to stop.

He flopped back onto the bed and Courtney snuggled into his gigantic gut. Duncan was still panting from all of the exercise he'd done and Courtney reached into her knapsack and brought out a bottle of milk. He reached over and grabbed it with his pudgy hands before leaning back and letting the cold treat grace his taste buds. She couldn't help but laugh at him as a little milk trickled out from his mouth and down his chins. She shook her head and lapped it up off him before planting a kiss on his chubby cheek. Courtney moved back into her old position on his stomach and propped her ear close to it to hear the sound of the fluid making its way into his gut.

With a wet slurping sound Duncan took his lips off of the bottle when he was sure he'd drained it dry. He gave Courtney his full attention and smiled when he realised she was listening to his food digesting. He lifted his pudgy hand and let his fingers run through her hair. The gurgles combined with Duncan's touch sent Courtney into a peaceful sleep on his belly. Seeing that Courtney was completely asleep Duncan leaned back and let his tiredness overwhelm him. He finally had a feeder to call his own.

...

"Duncan! Pie's ready!" Caleb burst into Duncan's room unannounced and stopped dead in his tracks seeing a stuffed Duncan lying with his ex-girlfriend in bed, both completely naked. "What...the fuck?" He continued to stand there until he saw the outfit on the floor and realised just what had been going on. "Okay, gotta go!" He backtracked out of the room quickly. On second thoughts he nipped back in and set the pie down and left. "Er...mom? You might not wanna go in there for a while..."


End file.
